memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
LeVar Burton
thumb|LeVar Burton ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Regisseur. In verkörperte er Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge. Burton war außerdem als Regisseur mehrerer Episoden aller vier neueren ''Star-Trek''-Serien tätig. Biografie Kindheit und Jugend Burton wurde als Sohn des US-Armeefotographen Levardis Sr. und der Englischlehrerin Erma Christian geboren. Als Kind zog er mit seiner Mutter und seinen Schwestern nach der Scheidung der Eltern in die USA. Als Teenager hatte er zuerst vor, Geistlicher zu werden und besuchte mit dreizehn Jahren für zwei Jahre eine Priesterschule, studierte dann aber doch Schauspiel an der University of Southern California. Beruflicher Werdegang 1977 bekam er die Hauptrolle in der berühmten und beliebten Serie Roots als Sklave Kunta Kinte. Nach dieser Zeit bekam er verschiedene Rollen in Filmen und Serien und war Moderator der Kinderserie Reading Rainbow. Über seine Kontakte während der Zeit bei Emergency Room (1983) zu Robert Justman bekam er dann die Rolle des blinden Geordi La Forge. Nach der ersten Staffel wurde seine Rolle von der Nischenrolle des Navigators zum Chefingenieur des Maschinenraums ausgebaut. Die Behinderung seiner Rolle forderte Burtons ganze schauspielerische Fähigkeit; war er vorher gewohnt, Gefühle mit seinen Augen auszudrücken, wurde er jetzt durch den VISOR in seiner Ausdrucksweise beschnitten. Zusammen mit Nichelle Nichols spielte Burton 1988 in einem Film The Supernaturals, der allerdings durch Finanzprobleme der Produktion nie im Kino erschien sondern sofort als Video veröffentlich wurde. Neben Star Trek ist Burtons Gesicht eng an Roots gebunden. Das wird auch in seiner Filmographie deutlich. Zu einem seiner aktuellsten Filme gehörte 2001 Ali, in dem er in einer Nebenrolle Martin Luther King, Jr. verkörperte. Privatleben 1992 heiratete LeVar Stephanie Cozart, eine Maskenbildnerin, die er vier Jahre zuvor beim Dreh von Roots: The Gift kennengelernt hatte. Zusammen mit seiner Frau hat er eine Tochter, Michaela Jean, die, nach einer künstlichen Befruchtung, im Juli 1994 geboren wurde. Star Trek Darsteller * Geordi La Forge (in , , , , und ) * Geordi La Forge (Hologramm) (in ) * Musketier Geordi La Forge (Hologramm) (in ) * Geordi La Forge (Hologramm) (in ) * Geordi La Forge (Hologramm) (in ) * Geordi La Forge (Hologramm) (in ) * Geordi La Forge (Illusion) (in ) * Geordi La Forge (Hologramm) (in ) * Geordi La Forge (Illusion) (in ) * Geordi La Forge (Illusion) (in ) * Geordi La Forge (Hologramm) (in ) Datei:Geordi La Forge 2366.jpg|LeVar Burton als Geordi La Forge,… Hologramm von Geordi La Forge 2366 als Musketier.jpg|…als Hologramm von Barclay,… Hologramm von Geordi La Forge 2366 im Zehn Vorne.jpg|…als anderes Hologramm von Barclay,… Hologramm von Geordi La Forge 2367.jpg|…als Hologramm von Barash,… Hologramm von Geordi La Forge 2369.jpg|…als Hologramm von Moriarty,… Hologramm von Geordi La Forge 2370.jpg|…und als Hologramm der Maschinenraumqualifikation. Außerdem trat er im Kurzfilm Star Trek the Experience: The Klingon Encounter (1998, u.a. mit Vaughn Armstrong, Jonathan Frakes, Patrick Stewart und Bruce Hyde) als La Forge auf. Regisseur * TNG: ** ** * DS9: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * VOY: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ENT: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Weitere Projekte Filmografie (Auszug) Darsteller TV-Serien: Gastauftritte * Trapper John, M.D. (1982, u.a. mit Madge Sinclair, Miguel Ferrer, Louise Sorel, David Andrews, Bill Quinn und Ed McCready) * Fantasy Island (1983, u.a. mit Ricardo Montalban und Janet MacLachlan) * Mord ist ihr Hobby (1987, u.a. mit Michael McGrady) * Tödliches Spiel (1995, u.a. mit Christopher Lloyd und Page Leong) * Becker (2000, u.a. mit Terry Farrell, Sara Mornell und Andy Milder) * ''The Big Bang Theory'' (2011/2012/2014, als LeVar Burton, u.a. mit Wil Wheaton, Stephen Root und Paul Willson) * Fresh Hell (2012, u.a. mit Brent Spiner) * Perception (2012/2014/2015, u.a. mit Bob Morrisey, Andy Milder, Courtney Gains, Scott Allen Rinker, Robert Curtis-Brown, Jessica Collins und Steven Flynn) * Navy CIS: New Orleans (2019, u.a. mit Scott Bakula und Raphael Sbarge) TV-Filme * Billy: Portrait of a Street Kid (1977, u.a. mit Bruce Watson, Stephen Mendillo und Bob Minor) * Emergency Room (1983, u.a. mit Gary Frank, Gary Lockwood, Warren Munson, Michael Spound, John Vargas, Gary Faga und Biff Yeager) * Creeps – Eine unheimliche Geisternacht (1985, u.a. mit Kurtwood Smith und Mickey Morton) * Roots – Das Geschenk der Freiheit (1988, u.a. mit Avery Brooks, Kate Mulgrew, Jerry Hardin, Fran Bennett, Tim Russ und Jimmie F. Skaggs) Filme * Ali (2001, u.a. mit Bruce McGill, Albert Hall, Victoria Dillard, Brad Greenquist, William Utay, Wade Williams, Michael Dorn und Ray Uhler) Synchronsprecher * Gargoyles – Auf den Schwingen der Gerechtigkeit (TV-Serie 1996, zwei Charaktere, u.a. mit Salli Elise Richardson und Nichelle Nichols) Preise und Auszeichnungen / Nominierungen * 1990: Ehrung durch einen Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame * zwei Emmy-Awards für Reading Rainbow * 1996: Barbara Eck Menning Award für die Arbeit bei der Aufklärungskampagne RESOLVE * 1996: Nominierung durch Präsident Bill Clinton für die United States Nation Commission on Libraries and Information Science für Reading Rainbow * 2010: Annual Theater Award der NAACP in der Kategorie „Best Lead Male, Local“ für seine Rolle in dem Theaterstück The Caterer. Links und Verweise Quellenangaben * Die Trek-Crew von Picard bis Troy Externe Links en:LeVar Burton es:LeVar Burton fr:LeVar Burton nl:LeVar Burton pl:LeVar Burton ru:ЛеВар Бёртон Burton, LeVar Burton, LeVar Burton, LeVar Burton, LeVar